1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology for recording an image, using a recording unit, onto a recording medium, while the recording medium is also being conveyed.
2. Background Technology
Patent Document 1 describes a recording device whereby ink is sprayed from an imprinting unit arranged between a paper conveyor unit and a paper puller unit to record an image onto a continuous sheet of paper being conveyed from the paper conveyor unit to the paper puller unit. Both the paper conveyor unit and the paper puller unit are equipped with a drive roller (conveyor rolls 9a, 13a) connected to a motor, and when each of the drive rollers rotates under the driving force from the motor, then a recording medium (the continuous sheet of paper) that has been provided between the drive rollers is conveyed along a conveyance pathway. At this time, the amount of paper feed of the drive roller on the downstream side is set so as to be somewhat greater than the amount of paper feed of the drive roller on the upstream side in the conveyance pathway. In other words, the peripheral speed of the downstream drive roller is somewhat faster than the peripheral speed of the upstream drive roller, and the recording medium is drawn tight by the downstream drive roller, whereby a tension is imparted to the recording medium.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-086472 (Patent Document 1) is an example of the related art.